Auntie Fee Parody 2
'''Auntie Fee Parody 2 '''is the second and last video in Brandon Rogers' Auntie Fee parody series. Uploaded on December 23rd, 2014, the video's been viewed over four million times as of April 2016. Breakdown In the same kitchen from the first video, the camera man (a different one) approaches Fee as she watches a video on her laptop at the counter. Slamming a hammer in her hand on the oven, she scolds him for scaring her. Facing the camera, Fee says she'll be making her dish "Pancake Policy Dicks N' Shit". Before beginning, she shouts out to her cousins Lohandra, Loreo, Shantel, Quinicky, Albatross, and Vagisil as a series pictures of women with Brandon's face photoshopped across them reel. She shows a small sculpture of a little dark woman with blonde hair Vagisil made, her pink gown reading "Feed me ho", and sets it atop a cabinet. The camera man urges her to speed things up, and Fee threatens to blow him. Cutting a slice of butter, she instead tosses the rest of the stick in the pan. She warns the viewer will be diagnosed with Type 2 Diabetes afterwards. Interrupting her guide, she mentions her sponsor, AOL, and tosses a handful of confetti into the air. The camera man calls her a sellout, and Fee flashes her nipple while telling him he's adopted. She adds onions, cucumbers, oranges, and sausage to the pan. She flips a pancake, but sends it flying onto the ceiling. The camera man tells her she screwed up, and eating a slice of cucumber, Fee says she'll let make him eat her ass if he keeps talking. Shouting the Harry Potter spell Expecto Patronum, Fee tosses her hammer, an orange, ketchup and mustard bottles, a sports trophy, a cat, and a bag of flour at the ceiling to get the pancake down. All fail, with the flour spilling across Fee. She bumps into the counter and Vagisil's sculpture topples to the floor shattering. Meanwhile, her pan burns, the pancake finally peeling off the ceiling and landing in it. The camera man feels Fee isn't doing the recipe correctly. Fee grabs her hammer, threatening to make him cum on her breasts. She throws the hammer at him, but he catches it and she runs for the front door. Fee instructs the viewer to place the dish into the oven until 2:45. Waiting, she smokes a bowl and bashes her head against the stove. She seemingly inhales from a white canister before checking the food, her dress catching on a drawer and tearing to reveal her buttocks. She removes a charred scrap of food and tastes it. The scene cuts to her taking a pizza delivery at the front door. When the delivery boy tells her the price, she tells him to shove the amount and calls him a faggot. She moons the pizza guy, who snaps a photo with his cell phone. Trivia * Some viewers have mistaken Fee's line "Expecto Patronum" for "Expect Donald Trump" and other variations. Category:Videos